1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a couch converter and, more particularly, to a confining device for infants which is attachable to a seat-cushion of a couch for converting a portion of the couch to a confining device for confining infants within a specific area on the couch.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art consists of an ordinary couch having one or more seat cushions, removable from the main body of the couch. Generally, such a couch includes legs for supporting a main body of the couch, side arms, a backboard for propping people at an inclined position, one or more seat cushions on the main body of the couch for seating people and padding surrounding the entire exterior of the couch for comfort.
Such a common couch has been a source of comfort and enjoyment for all people throughout history. However, many people have found that they cannot enjoy their couches when they are minding an infant on the couch. Many mothers will testify that infants placed on a seat cushion of a couch must be minded at every moment. In particular, those babies which are old enough to wrestle their bodies around, but are not quite old enough to catch themselves from falling, inevitably will fall off the couch. This situation is not only extremely harrowing for parents, but may obviously result in a serious injury of the infant.
In order to prevent infants from accidently falling off the couch, many people have resorted to propping pillows in assorted arrangements on the couch as barriers between their baby and the edge of the couch. However, experienced parents agree that the method of propping pillows never works. Inevitably, a restless baby will always seem to wriggle between the pillows and fall onto the floor.
A further disadvantage of the pillow propping method is that the pillows take up more than a necessary portion of the couch. That is, other people are prevented from enjoying the couch along with the baby.
Another deficiency of the pillows is that the pillows do not cover the entire area where the baby is on the couch. If the baby should make a mess with baby food or other substances, the couch will be stained.